Various window coverings have been devised for regulating the amount of light let into a building through a window, and to provide a degree of privacy. Sunlight, in particular, is one form of light that can be both beneficial and undesirable at times. For instance, sunlight can provide solar heating within a room of a building when the light rays are allowed to freely enter through a window. This heating may be desirable in colder seasons when the outside air temperature is rather low, but contrastingly, is undesirable in warmer seasons when the air within a building is constantly being cooled by an air conditioning system. Furthermore, ultraviolet (UV) rays in sunlight can cause damage to various items, including carpets, furniture, etc., when exposed to such UV rays over an extended period of time. Window coverings can thus reduce the exposure to UV rays by substantially blocking their pathway into a building.
One window covering design popular for residential use involves hanging a curtain rod above one or more windows to allow various clips suspending one or more curtains to slid along the rod. Each curtain may be moved manually by pulling the curtain in one direction, or if the curtain rod has a track in which the clips may travel, by pulling on draw cords connected with the clips to slide the same within the track and move the curtain to expose the window. While the typical curtain rod arrangement works well for rectangular windows, for a number of reasons, it is utilized less frequently to cover arch shaped windows typically formed over traditional rectangular windows, as can been seen in the exemplary arrangement in FIG. 1. First, it is difficult to install a curtain rod at a height above such an arch shaped window, which often cannot be accessed without scaling a ladder. Additionally, having essentially “dual levels” of curtain rods—one over the arched window and one over the lower rectangular window—is not aesthetically pleasing, and a curtain long enough to cover both types of windows would not allow for independent light regulation for each window.
Therefore, homeowners and the like often neglect to cover arched windows because of the difficulty in finding and installing an arched window covering that is aesthetically pleasing. While at times they may prefer to leave the arched window uncovered, at other times they could realize energy savings by blocking solar radiation from substantially entering their home and preserve their carpets, upholstery, and other items from UV degradation.